A Game For Two
by Starfire32
Summary: Kuroko just confessed his feelings to Kagami, but Kagami doesn't feel the same way. Now, Kuroko has vowed to do whatever it takes to make Kagami fall in love with him. KagamixKuroko COMPLETE


"I love you Kagami."

"Eh?"

"And I'm going to make you fall in love with me."

"Eh?!"

That's what Kuroko had told Kagami earlier this morning as the two had walked together towards their classroom, and ever since then, Kagami had been unable to think of anything else but what that voice had said.

_"I love you Kagami."_

Shaking his head ferociously, Kagami stood up off the floor of the schools roof and began wandering in circles in an effort to clear his clouded mind.

"Why me though? Of all the people to, to fall in love with, why me?"

It wasn't that Kagami had a problem with it, in fact, he was okay with someone having feelings for him. It was just that, Kuroko was a guy and Kagami didn't see him in that way. The two had always been close friends ever since Kuroko told the other that he would be his 'shadow' and he his 'light', but Kagami had taken it as a simple contract of sorts that cemented their friendship. But thinking back on it now with new information, it almost sounded as if that was Kuroko's way of confessing to the teen.

_"And I'm going to make you fall in love with me."_

Kagami stopped walking.

"W-What does he mean by that? Does he really think that he-he'd be able to make me fall for him?"

Kagami dropped his head as a hand reached up to ruffle his hair.

"Hehehe...hahaHAHAHA! Like hell that would happen! Two can play at this game Kuroko! Trust me, I will NOT fall in love with you!"

Kagami continued to chuckle to himself and made his way to the door as the bell to go to class sounded. Laughing for a final time, Kagami gripped the metal knob and through open the door, ready to confront Kuroko and see just how he was going to make Kagami his.

•••¥£¥¥LINE BREAK •£'£¥•••

"Hey Kagami-kun."

Kagami felt a thin finger prod his shoulder as the blue haired teen desperately tried to get the others attention. Despite his best efforts, Kuroko was beginning to get on his nerves. From the moment he had walked in the classroom and sat down, Kuroko began pestering him in an attempt to have him turn around to look at him. Ever since then, the boy would continuously poke him all over his back while calling his name, and Kagami was beginning to lose his patience. Despite knowing exactly why Kuroko was going to such extreme lengths to get his attention.

_"And I'm going to make you fall in love with me."_

"...grrrrr..."

Kagami had it. He could no longer take this childish behavior and spun around.

"What do you want Kurok-"

Mere inches from his own was Kuroko's face, his brilliant blue eyes staring intently into his. Shocked stiff, Kagami just sat there, his wide-eyed gaze focused on Kuroko.

"I love you Kagami-kun."

"Eh?! That's all you had to tell me?!"

Kuroko smiled slightly as the much larger teen blushed slightly and twisted back around in his seat.

_After all this time, the only thing he wanted to tell me was that he loves me...?! Who cares!_

Kagami spun back around in his chair, determined not to let Kuroko get the best of him, and looked directly at Kuroko, who was now sitting there with his eyes owned large, not suspecting Kagami to turn back around.

"Just so you know Kuroko..."

Kagami took his hand and put it on top of Kuroko's sky blue hair and began grinding his hand into his head.

"...Two can play at this game. And I'm not one to lose at games..."

Having felt that he made his point, Kagami readjusted himself in his seat, expecting nothing more to come from the boy.

*kschaw* *squee*

Kuroko had pushed his chair back and bent over the desk in an effort to be right next to Kagami's ear. Now, only inches away, his mouth whispered in a hot breath directly into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"That's fine Kagami-kun... Games are always funner when you have someone to play them with."

Kagami felt sown thing hard press against his ear lobe and a sharp pain come from it. Horrified and defenseless, Kagami jerked around to see Kuroko back in his seat, staring straight ahead as if nothing had happened.

"Y-You just bit me...!"

Kagami jumped up from his seat and ran towards the open door as if he was back on the court, shouting out as he went.

"I-I really need to use the restroom sensei...please!"

Not awaiting a reply, Kagami continued rushing out of the class, showing no signs of slowing down anytime soon. Kuroko watched the spectacle, his face expressionless, amazed at Kagami's reaction. He had not expected the boy to do so much just to get away from him. Maybe he had gone a little to far.

"Don't worry Sensei. I will go retrieve him."

Like Kagami had, Kuroko glided out of the room without waiting for the teachers permission, and began to walk towards the restroom, hoping to be able to run into the one he loved, hoping he hadn't made things worse.

••£¥¥¥ LINE BREAK €£€¥¥•••

Kagami had made it to the restroom in one piece, besides the stares the few straggling students had given him. As soon as he had reached the restroom, Kagami had turned the water on and threw his head under the faucet in an attempt to calm down. Now, Kagami stood there as the faucet continued to run as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. What Kuroko had done did startle Kagami, but more than that, he was afraid of this new feeling that seemed to be rising from the depths of his very being.

Love.

At this sudden realization, Kagami's cheeks flushed slightly. He was falling for Kuroko.

"Shit..."

Kagami turned off the faucet and covered his face with one hand as he plodded towards an empty stall and shut the door. Sitting on the toilet lid, Kagami began to think about this new an unexplained feeling. When he first met Kuroko, he thought the boy was frail and weak, but as he saw him play, he began to admire his unique style. On top of that, when the boy had told Kagami that he was his 'light', he felt something in his chest move. He thought it was a little weird, but dismissed it. But now, after he experienced the same feeling again after Kuroko had nibbled his ear, he was sure what it had meant.

The feeling he had felt both of those times was not just compassion for the sport, or admiration for the others determination, it was none other than his heart fluttering at the prospect of being closer to this person. The prospect of falling in love and being in love.

Kagami looked at the black door in front of him, as his lips mouthed the words he had so desperately tried to suppress and defeat.

"I love Kuroko..."

Kagami felt his cheeks begin to feel hot.

"Heh... I'm like a teenage girl..."

Suddenly, Kagami heard the door creak open and listened as the footsteps made their way across the floor and stopped right in front of the stall that Kagami was in.

"Kagami... I know your in there."

Kagami sat there in astonishment at how quickly the boy had found him, but laughed a bit and unlocked the door. Standing there before him was Kuroko who was watching Kagami with curious eyes.

"Kagami. I'm sorry for biting you. I think I may have gone a little to far. I understand if you don't feel the same for me and I have decided to give up on forcing yo-"

Kuroko was cut short by soft lips being pressed against his own. His eyes widened in shock as he realized that these lips belonged to Kagami. After a few seconds, the two separated their embrace and Kuroko stood there and watched Kagami through wide eyes. Kagami stood up and grabbed Kuroko's hands into his own shaking ones. Surprised, Kuroko looked down at his hands nestled in Kagami's unexpectedly soft ones, before he glanced upward at Kagami.

"I-I have realized that I-I... Love you Kuroko...It's not just because you stared to come after me. I guess I've had these feeling way before that, but suppressed them because I was afraid of being rejected by you."

Kagami raised the intertwined hands up to his lips and kissed the topside of Kuroko's hand, causing the latter to blush.

"But after you began to chase me, my emotions came out of hiding... Kuroko... I love you... And as long as your okay with a person like me... I swear I will make you the happiest guy in the world."

Kuroko heart beat quickened and his stomach filled with an overwhelming sense of joy and love at hearing Kagami's words. Coming close to Kagami's face, he brushed aside a strand of hair and stared into his eyes.

"I'm more than fine with you Kagami. I wouldn't want anyone else. I love you Kagami... With all my heart and soul."

The two teens looked at each other, their feelings mutual, and came into a sweet embrace that was sure to mark the start of their never ending relationship.

.

..

...

~Usually a game can only have one winner, but sometimes the rules are meant to be broken in order for one to attain the things they hold most dear to them.~

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Star: *wipes sweat drop away* Phew... Another story done. When I first started watching Kuroko no Basuke, I really liked these two together. Except for some reason, something was missing. I started reading fan fics about them, but although some that I read were EXTREMELY good, I still didn't find one that could fill the missing piece for this ship. So I decided to write my own and I am very happy with the way it turned out. The void is now full... Haha anyways, please review and tell me what you think about this story. Your reviews motivate me so much! And please feel free to request a story with a pairing from my list or if you have one from Kuroko no Basuke that's not listed, feel free to tell me and I'll look into the pairing :)

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and much as I do.

Kagami and Kuroko: *holding a sign in the air* Please Review


End file.
